


Interlude

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Tommy-centric, i think, just tommy thinking about the past & present, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy reflects.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this will have much direction, I'm simply writing for fun. Maybe I'll make a longer fic one day but this is just a little warm-up, hope you enjoy :D
> 
> sorry if i end up switching from first to third person POV, I've had a bit of a bad habit of doing that but this is mainly for fun so I won't be proofreading.

Stripped of his L'Manbergian attire, Tommyinnit walked down the oak pathway in his iconic red & white baseball tee.

A shiny blue helmet sat on his head and a shield resided in his offhand. His iron boots produced a loud thump as they met with the planks underneath them. Tommy held his head rather high, but his eyes flicked from left to right. He was nervous to be seen walking on the lands of the Dream SMP. It wasn't quite enemy territory, but it wasn't exactly a safe haven. Sure, D Money was on their side, but the Dream SMP was open to everyone. Including JSchlatt and his goons. No violent action would be necessary if the citizens of Manberg collided with those of Pogtopia on these grounds, but Tommy still felt as if he did not belong.

Dream SMP territory, huh? The war felt so far away- as if it hadn't just occurred. It's hard to believe that those who fought for the fall of L'Manberg were now on opposite sides. Dream for Pogtopia while George was seated next to Quackity and Schlatt. Punz and Sapnap were more or less neutral, but Sapnap could be easily swayed if you forked over a few diamonds. Though Wilbur and Tommy were separated from Niki and Tubbo, they knew that the two were still on their side. Fundy? Tommy doesn't know what Fundy wants at this point. Thinking about the fox made his blood boil. Despite fighting alongside them, the furry was so eager to break down the walls and burn the flag. It was clear as day that he wanted something, being all chummy with Schlatt, but for what? To overthrow him? Coming in fourth place, Coconut 2020 suffered a pitiful loss- even though Fundy tried to rig the election. It was quite laughable. He had no faith in both him and his running mate. It was apparent that they knew they wouldn't win. Still, in one last act of desperation, the fox sent in a mass of false votes. Did he really want power so badly?

Whether Fundy was doing this for himself or for Pogtopia, it made Tommy sick. Fundy sucked up to Schlatt, shining his shoes and bringing him his coffee. It was as if he hadn't been a part of L'Manberg at all. Being the son of the former president and the first citizen of the newly found nation meant nothing to him. He rejected his origins with Wilbur right there. Wilbur was awfully silent returning home. And Niki- poor Niki. She spent days building the flag. She put as much love into it as she did with her baked goods. She spent hours chopping down the redwood trees and shearing sheep. Tommy couldn't begin to imagine how much time it took to gather all of the proper dye for the project. Then- in a blink of an eye- it was all gone. Replaced by an ugly display of obsidian and fiery magma blocks from the Netherworld.

Those bastards, the thought of them made Tommy want to start stabbing shit. He missed Niki. He missed the warmth she brought with her everlasting kindness and optimism. Tommy could tell that Wilbur missed her too. And Tubbo- oh poor Tubbo. When he wasn't glued to Schlatt's side, he was stuck doing paperwork for hours on end. Organizing archives when he should be building elaborate machines. Unlike Niki, Tubbo would visit Tommy, Wilbur, and Technoblade at Pogtopia. However, his visits were brief. The conversations Tubbo had with Tommy while he worked on the potato farm were almost enough to make Tommy forget that they weren't supposed to be enemies. Almost. Tubbo always gets this look in his eyes- a little spark when he was rambling about things. Whether it was about something as simple as a television show or books of knowledge about the world they shared, he would have this dumb smile plastered across his face. Half of the time, Tommy couldn't understand what he was saying. And yet, he could listen to his best friend talk for hours on end. 

Tommy missed them so badly. If only murder was a valid option. 

...Eret. It was about time Tommy gave him some thought. He didn't forgive him for his betrayal, and neither did Wilbur. The L'Manbergians felt like one big family, sticking together. Even when times were tough. And yet, Eret gave them up for some crown. He claimed he wanted to help, but Tommy wasn't buying it. In this scenario, Eret was simply a bystander. Would it really be worth it to accept his help? Honestly, it felt insulting. The older man had the nerve to hold out a hand when he went behind their back in previous battles. Was this Eret's way of rubbing salt into their wound? Was he looking down upon them, or seeking redemption? Well, Pogtopia doesn't need him. What could he possibly provide when Dream gave them everything they needed? 

Would it be worth it to accept him back into their family?

Tommy wasn't given any more time to explore the thought as he was whacked in the face by a branch. Despite being lost in thought, his legs had carried him home. He could see the pit holding his horse in the distance. The flattened chunk of hill that contained their secret base was only a few steps away. Tommy sighed, pushing the heavy thoughts away. He put a smile on his face as he ran the rest of the way. He scooped away the dirt and L'Dog perked up, running to him and barking. Tommy bent down and gave the dog a few pats on the head as its tail wildly swept back and forth. Wilbur was at the top of the staircase, his arm rested across the doorframe with a forced expression of annoyance.

"Hello Tommy, how was your walk?" He asked expectantly. 

Tommy jumped up and placed a hand on Wilbur's shoulder, "Ey! Wilbur!" The blonde suddenly pulled the brunette close. The older's mock annoyance disappeared, replaced by legitimate confusion. 

"Did something happen?" Wilbur asked.

Tommy shook his head, "My walk was just fine, big man." 


End file.
